A different take on the lucky tie
by Jennyloveskandy
Summary: Oneshot? Maybe. Kandy? Oh yeah. Smutty? :-S yup. Fluffy? Maybe. Funny? Maybe. Good? Tell me! x
1. The Lucky Tie

_Hey guys! Sorry that you haven't heard from me in ages but I was either busy with school-crap or talking too much to Cohenwannabe (are you feeling guilty, hon?). So I know you are probably waiting for updates to my other stories but I watched Pretty Woman and then the O.C. and had an idea hehe. Do you remember Season 3 - the lucky-tie-scene?_

"_Baby have you seen my lucky tie?"_

"_Got it dry-cleaned for you". _

_"Oh, you are an angel" :D_

_I actually wanted this one-shot to be somewhere during season 3 before Sandy got so caught up in the hospital-project-thing… (:_

_What would've been if Kirsten planned a nice surprise for her one and only?? _

_Enjoy & tell me your opinions please!:)_

**A little different take on the "lucky tie"**

Sandy Cohen decided to get up at 5.30 knowing that he wouldn't get much sleep anymore anyway- at least not after a restless night like this. He had spent all night tossing and turning, wondering what he could do better to make sure that Bill Maryem decided on his, well actually Caleb's, hospital-presentation. He knew that wanting to be successful in this business meant a little bit more than having personality and knowing how to give a moving speech. If he wanted to win this battle, he needed to come up with something… different, something special. He certainly wasn't the guy who blackmails the opposition but he couldn't be his usual softie-self either.

Sighing he swung his legs out of bed and gave the sleeping figure of his beautiful wife a half-smile before he left the room and grabbed his board to hit some waves to clear his head.

-

Kirsten woke up in a bed empty of her husband. She knew she should stop hoping there would be one day he'd actually be in bed with her in the morning like he used to be but she couldn't help but be disappointed every time over and over again. She reached one hand to the side to feel the sheets and she was surprised to touch nothing but coldness. Usually, she woke up at least in a warm bed, because Sandy went surfing right before everyone else woke up, but this morning, he must have gone earlier- and that only meant one thing: Something was bothering him.

Kirsten looked sadly at the clock knowing she should probably get dressed and meet with Julie for lunch so they could discuss their new business idea, but for once she just didn't want to leave before she had gotten her good-morning-kiss. I mean, she, Sandy Cohen's wife, had rights that included a simple good-morning-kiss, hadn't she?

She would've smiled at her own thoughts if she didn't know how serious this question actually was to her these days.

She barely saw her husband and when she did, it was only for a few moments and only in his office when he took a short break from, oh she really didn't want to know what was going on behind closed doors when it included work for the Newport Group. And even then she could never get him to come to bed earlier or to relax for a second which kind of scared her.

Earlier in their marriage, she didn't even need to lift a finger and he could read her eyes. Now, she practically killed herself with all the hints she gave him and he still didn't seem to get it or if he did, which was all the way worse, he didn't try to give her what she wanted.

Kirsten pulled the sheets a little closer to her body, feeling a chill all of a sudden.

She knew this hospital-project was important to him and she respected and supported it but this couldn't be everything. They promised to themselves they'd never let anything get between them again so why should she sit and watch until everything got so bad to the point of no return?

Kirsten Cohen, do something, she told herself and a smile crossed her lips when she spotted the clothes that lay on the chair next to his side of the bed and which he had picked the night before for his important meeting today.

-

Sandy was pretty much annoyed after he fell of his surfboard for the millionth time that morning- this wasn't helping him relax. He used his arms to paddle back towards the beach wishing he didn't have to go to work today at all. Sandy knew that his boys had probably left by now which made his day even worse- he hated when he couldn't see them off and especially these days were important to him seen as he wanted to be by their side when they had to fill out their college folders.

He had so much running through his head that he hadn't had any real time to think about himself or what he really wanted. Deep down he knew he made it harder for himself than it needed to be: He was still worried sick about Kirsten even if he knew he was out of the woods and happy again. He was still worried about Ryan and his relationship with Marissa, not that this was any of his business, but it affected Ryan more or his life than it should. Oh and then there was Seth. He didn't know why but he felt like something was wrong with him and every time he tried to get him to open up, he was interrupted by a phone call or a ringing doorbell.

There was something else that was bothering Sandy about the hospital-project. He wasn't even sure why he was so obsessed with it or the idea of building it. Caleb planned everything and ever normal person knew that Sandy was the complete opposite of Caleb Nichol so why did he do everything to make it a success?

Sandy clearly needed to relax to make his mind up he just didn't know which great surprise was waiting for him at home…

-

Kirsten blushed when she looked at herself in the mirror. She just couldn't believe what she was going to do. Being glad that the boys had already left, Kirsten moved the only clothing she had on from side to side until she liked where it rested on her body. She shook her head whilst opening her make-up bag to put the final touches to her appearance.

Kirsten was determined to make this perfect, for her sake and his.

She looked one last time at her CARTIER watch before putting it off and laying it next to her other discarded things. It was well past 7 so Sandy should be back soon.

She looked one last time in the mirror thanking god for giving her and her husband some time alone before she left the room and made her way to the chair in the corner of their bedroom waiting for her one and only to come home to his little surprise.

-

Sandy pulled up in their driveway cursing himself for going surfing in the first place. The only result was him being annoyed and even more unrelaxed, lots of wet clothes and him having to take a long shower to get the smell of the salty water off of his body.

Of course Kirsten had always claimed she thought he was most sexy right after surfing and that she liked the light taste of salt on his lips, but that didn't matter since she had probably left for work by now anyway- Another thing that bothered Sandy. He had always been under a lot of stress but there was always something to look forward to and to come home to- his wife. Since he started the new job at the Newport Group, he felt like he had quit the job as her husband. He hated to feel like Caleb Nichol but he did every time he thought about her disappointed eyes when he would come too late for dinner or when he slipped into bed next to her well later than he had promised her.

It wasn't like this hospital was bringing them back to the last year but he really wanted to see her more often. They were happy, yes, but they had definitely too less time for showing each other just how happy and in love they were.

Especially after all the troubles of last year, he wanted to shower Kirsten with words, and actions, of affection without babysitting her like he had done so long after she'd been back from Suriak. He knew he needed to spend more time with her and after the hospital-thing today was over, he'd make sure to do just that. This was the big difference between Caleb Nichol and Sandy Cohen: if he had to choose between being a successful businessman or being a good father and husband, he'd always choose his family.

When he thought about that this was another morning when he wouldn't get to tell his wife how much he loved and missed her, his spirits were dampened immediately.

-

Kirsten heard the click of the door closing and asked herself for the 20th time if she was really doing the right thing. What was if he rejected her? She knew it would make her feel awful, unloved and most of all unwanted. Kirsten Cohen was never someone who was very self-confident in _that_ department but if it was about surprising her husband, she could sometimes surprise herself.

Her throat tightened when she heard quiet footsteps coming up the few steps to their bedroom.

Kirsten knew she'd _die _of embarrassment if it was _not _her husband who was going to be the person to find her in that position but she knew as well that she'd blush the second he'd look at her naked, well almost naked, body.

When she heard him pushing the door to their bedroom open, she knew it would only take seconds for him to walk the few steps around the corner and he'd see her. Oh, dear, Kirsten, how do you get in these kind of situations?

-

Sandy was disappointed when he didn't see her Range Rover in front of their house because it only confirmed his worries that she wouldn't be home. After he had thrown his board aside and grabbed his bag he brushed his hand through his wet hair and tried not to sigh in frustration: This was going to be a long day and he was already in a bad mood.

He fumbled with his key for a few moments before he finally managed to unlock the front door. He paid no attention to the fact that the door was still unlocked after everyone left and put his bag down to remove his surfer hoody from his body. Sandy didn't know why he felt the sudden urge to have a cold shower but the air he was breathing felt crispy and made his chest sticky from sweat mixed with sea water all of a sudden.

He decided to leave his abandoned clothes there because he was alone after all and had enough time to put them in the washer before he had to leave for his meeting. Sighing, he passed his office trying to tell himself that he was only imagining the piles of paper on his desk before he went straight to his bedroom to have his well deserved and desired relaxing shower.

-

Sandy Cohen was never someone that got easily speechless. Neither was he a man that could be easily surprised. That was probably because Sandy was married to a woman who was a conservative workaholic and someone he could read so easily. Well, times change, he thought to himself when he finally reached her eyes with his own.

Sandy just couldn't help but drop his keys in pure shock and surprise when he saw her sitting there in the chair. She had one of her elbows resting on the arm of the chair while her legs were crossed very ladylike. Her long hair hung open around her shoulders and he noticed immediately that it more wavy than usual which made her all the way more beautiful if that was even possible for him. He looked her up and down a few times because he simply couldn't help it. For him, everything from her wine-coloured toenails to her gorgeous piercing ocean blue eyes was perfect to him.

His mouth was hanging open already but when he saw what exactly was hanging loosely around her neck and what she was holding with the hand that wasn't resting on her thigh, he thought he had to faint.

"N…n…nice tie" he muttered which were the first words he brought out after he discovered his surprise.

Kirsten grinned at her speechless husband and the deep red flush on her cheeks quickly developed into a light shade of pink.

"I'm glad you like it" she whispered as seductively as she could before she threw the end of the tie over her shoulder so her husband had an unrestricted view to all his wife's intimate areas.

"I…I…I…" Sandy gasped before he could finish or actually even really start to form his sentence.

Kirsten suppressed a giggle when she watched her husband being in total shock.

Well this was definitely the reaction she had hoped she would get: She got all the attention from him a man could give and a woman could get.

Kirsten slowly uncrossed her legs and smirked when she saw a light bulge forming in her husband's shorts. It was the first time she actually realised that he was, in fact, wearing nothing but these shorts.

She relished in her power over him for a few more moments before she slowly got up and walked towards her husband, making sure he saw the sexy sway of her hips when his eyes scanned her slim body.

"I thought you were going to be at work," he whispered though he wasn't sure if she heard the words that came out of his dry mouth.

Sandy's breath hitched in his throat when Kirsten stepped closer and closer to him. He could feel her warm breath on his lips and knew he just wanted to kiss her already.

"I was but then I remembered your meeting today and you can't have a meeting without your…" she started and their blue eyes never lost contact whilst speaking. Before she finished her sentence, she lifted the tip of _his _tie for him to see "lucky tie".

Sandy couldn't help but grin at her statement but the smirk was quickly wiped of his face and replaced by utter amazement and adoration when he looked down at her body. It was so familiar and safe and so exciting and new for him at the same time.

Kirsten slowly became her usual self-conscious self when she felt his eyes burning trails down her body while he was still being dressed- yep, she definitely needed to change that quickly.

She took another step towards him so their noses were lightly grazing. Kirsten could hear the quickening of her lover's breath and felt her own heart bounding faster in her chest.

Sandy still couldn't quite believe what his wife did and was still doing but he could definitely feel what she was doing _to him_ right this moment. He eventually took action when he placed his hands on her bare hips and rubbed them softly up and down while he inched his face a little closer to hers so his lips could finally touch hers in a soft kiss. Kirsten smiled into the kiss and she realised only then how much she had really missed his kisses, his touches, just him.

Sandy had planned to take this slow to enjoy every single moment with this adventurous wife of his but the moment he felt her small soft lips between his own he felt a desire course through him he hadn't felt in ages- or probably a desire he didn't allow to come out for a while.

Kirsten felt her husband pulling her a little closer to him and she whimpered into his now opened mouth when her hard nipples met his still moist chest and her groin his excited state. The contrast aroused her even further and she couldn't help but deepen the kiss to move _this_ a little forward.

Sandy grinned into her mouth while both his hands wandered up and down her back caressing the soft skin there. What started with gentle, slow strokes quickly turned into firm, rushed ones that showed their growing desperation as well as their passion for one another.

Realising that she was still the only one undressed, Kirsten circled her husband's neck with her arms, being sure to stroke the soft hairs on the back of his head to keep him in that position before she slowly let them slide downwards until she reached the hem of his shorts.

She grinned into his mouth before pushing them down in one swift movement. Sandy was a little startled when the even thicker air now, touched his tip but before long, he stepped out of them to walk Kirsten backwards and towards their bed.

"Baby" a groan escaped his lips when he could feel just how much she had obviously missed him, too.

Now feeling definitely better since she wasn't the woman dressed in a tie surprising her lover anymore but the wife that was about to make love to her husband, Kirsten turned them over right before Sandy had the change to push her on the bed so now he was the one lying underneath her.

Sandy tried to pull her back down to continue kissing her but feeling her reluctant, he settled for her heaving chest.

Kirsten enjoyed the sensation of her husbands full lips placing kisses all over her upper body before she bent down to whisper something in his ear.

Her tickling breath in such a sensitive area alone would've made Sandy moan, but compared to what exactly she was whispering it was nothing.

"Do you wanna see the second part of your surprise?" Kirsten whispered as seductively and patiently as possible.

Sandy couldn't keep the shock out of his eyes when he pulled away from her warm milky skin to raise an eyebrow at her.

Kirsten smiled and a hushed "I'll take that as a yes" escaped her lips. She then forced his hands away from her flushed back to pin them over his head. Sandy was about to protest but he wanted his damn surprise after all.

"Nah Nah Nah, be nice or you won't get to see it" Kirsten warned in a low voice- well, as low as her voice could possibly be.

Sandy couldn't help but smile up at her, totally hypnotized by her gorgeous eyes watching him and her sexy body hovering right above him.

Kirsten was happy with the situation since he didn't even notice that she had untied the tie around her neck. Neither did he move when she used it to tie _his hands_ to their headboard- and she could tell you it wasn't as easy as you think.

It was only when she pulled a little further away from her husband's body to admire her work that it caught his attention.

When reality hit Sandy, he tried to move her hands but winced when he pulled too tightly and the usually soft material cut lightly into his wrists.

"Ouch" he pouted but Kirsten could see that it was his own fault for moving so much and not hers.

"Well I told you to be nice and not to move" she said and grinned at him before she bent down to place some teasing kisses on his lips.

Sandy wanted to place his hands on her body like he'd usually do and it was only then that he realised that his wife had made sure that he wouldn't be able to touch her- and where the hell was the fun in that?

He murmured something against her lips Kirsten couldn't understand but instead of letting him speak for a moment, it was time for her to give him his actual surprise.

She grinned against his skin while her kisses went slowly from his moist lips to his flushed neck, down his lightly sweaty and even sexier than usual chest, down his firm abs until she reached her destination.

By what she could hear from Sandy she could tell that he was enjoying what she was doing as well as knowing what was about to come.

Before long, Kirsten wrapped her kiss-swollen lips around his evident erection and started to work her magic on him, enjoying every single groan from him as well as the feeling of him squirming underneath her.

This was definitely a good idea, Kirsten told herself and pulled away just before he found his desired release.

"Kirsten…" he gasped but she put a finger to his lips before he could continue. "Do you want me to get a second tie for your mouth?" she asked giggling and was rewarded by silence from her one and only.

She crawled back up his body and placed a few sloppy kisses all over his face, teasing him further with her naked body, which he still couldn't touch, right in front of his body.

"Oh please…" escaped his lips but when Kirsten pulled slightly away and arched a single eyebrow at him, Sandy quickly whispered "sorry" and closed his mouth, making Kirsten stifle a giggle.

Kirsten was about to continue her kisses, when she thought about what she had bought ages ago but never showed him because, well, she was Kirsten and not the type to suggest anything but classic love-making between _their own_ sheets.

But if one time was right to show it to him, then certainly this. She climbed off the bed and gave Sandy a look that made it clear for him that he should better keep his mouth shut, before she went over to her side of the bed and bent down to pull something out of her bedside table.

Sandy's eyes widened when he watched his wife standing back up with a… bottle containing golden liquid. What the hell is that? He thought but had a feeling that his question would soon be answered.

Without explaining herself, Kirsten got back on the bed and straddled her lover's waist.

Sandy closed his eyes at the feeling of her wetness mixing with the sweat that covered his whole chest and abs.

He only opened it when he felt his wife pouring cold but surprisingly relaxing liquid all over his chest. It wasn't much, but she quickly used her hands to cover his whole upper body with it.

Sandy looked at her questioningly and Kirsten asked "How does it feel, Mr.Cohen?".

He wondered if she really wanted an answer from him but he used his chance to say something anyway "A…amazing" he said and relished in the feeling of his wife's small hands massaging his tense muscles with the massage oil.

Sandy's reply was rewarded by a grin as his wife continued.

After a while, Sandy stopped paying attention to the feeling of her hands because her slightly moving body on top of his captured his eyes- he had to be married to the sexiest and most beautiful woman alive.

Kirsten felt his eyes on her body and for god's sake, she couldn't deny how much this was arousing for herself but she was determined to keep him at home and mostly in bed with her as long as she could.

When his wife bent a little further down to massage his shoulders, Sandy used the opportunity to bent his head to catch one of her nipples in his mouth, making his wife gasp in surprise as well as pure bliss. Maybe forbidding him to touch me wasn't a good idea at all, Kirsten thought to herself before a sigh escaped her lips.

She knew she should pull back and scold him for breaking her rules but it was just a too good feeling.

_Sandy! _She gasped when he paid the same attention to her other breast, his warm wetness sucking her nipple slowly harder.

He grinned triumphantly against her skin and didn't even notice how painfully his length hardened between his thighs.

After a few moments Kirsten pulled away from him to look him in the eyes. The moment she saw the lust they held, she bent down and captured his lips in a passionate, desperate kiss which's meaning was unmistakable for Sandy- She wanted him, too.

"Baby, please" he begged her though her lips on his muffled his words.

She pulled away having decided that the teasing and foreplay had definitely gone on long enough.

She slowly lowered the upper part of her body onto his, enjoying the appreciative noises he was making.

Sandy thought he had to die if he couldn't have her right then and there. It felt like ages since the last time they made love and seeing her in _this mood_ definitely didn't help him to keep control of his growing urges.

Just the _thought _of what was to come made Kirsten feel hot all over. Seeing him lying underneath her with this look of pure passion in his eyes, this almost pained expression plastered across his face every time she touched him and his breathless moans and groans were definitely a turn-on for the usually so conservative – in more than one way and department- blonde woman.

She slowly edged closer to his face while she uncrossed her legs from around his middle so she could lay her whole body flat over his. (Well, as flat as his erection made it possible)

Sandy closed his eyes when he felt her weight adding a pleasurable pressure to his body.

"Kirsten _please_" he probably begged for the millionth time that morning.

Kirsten smiled and was just about to grant him his wishes when she felt the earlier chill on her back. Maybe it was because she was cold but she guessed it was because the blinds were still open and she was still Kirsten Cohen. So before she let him have her, she pulled the neatly folded sheets which sat at the end of the bed over their bodies and resumed her earlier position.

When Sandy watched her moving he thought he had to cry in frustration- he really _needed_ her. Soon.

He was relieved when she just covered them in a blanket though he was still hot from the weather, surfing and, well, his wife and her new _tactics_- he felt like suffocating from heat.

Kirsten placed a lingering kiss on his lips feeling his hardness between her parted legs eager to have it inside her. She bent her head so she could reach his ear with her lips.

"Do you want to have the last part of your surprise?" she whispered and softly licked along the tip of his ear before she slowly lowered her lower body onto his until his entire length was inside her.

Sandy groaned when she whispered those words in his ear, knowing that it would only be mere seconds until they were connected.

When the moment finally came, he caught his wife's lips in his to prevent them both from screaming.

Kirsten started moving slowly on top of her husband missing the feeling of his hands on her body. She was thankful for Sandy's action, kissing him back equally desperate and sloppy- neither of them minded anyway.

Kirsten quickened their pace, Sandy's low groans showing her that he was enjoying it.

She felt the bucking of his hips and pulled away from the kiss to throw her head back.

Kirsten and Sandy had imagined their reunion would be good- but not _that_ good.

Sandy felt the throbbing heat between his legs and knew it would be over soon. He tried his best to keep up with her but it was so difficult without him being able to use his hands whilst lying underneath her.

He couldn't help but feeling like the luckiest human being alive when he watched his beautiful wife throwing her head back. He saw how she gripped the sheets next to his head desperately trying to hold on.

They both got closer to the edge rapidly moaning each other's name loudly.

Sandy's hands never stopped pulling at the damn tie but it only loosened when he felt his wife's walls tightening around his shaft. Kirsten screamed out her lover's name still trying to use the rest of her strength to keep moving for him.

Sandy used _his _last strength to pull one last time at the tie and voilà he could finally move his hands out of it.

He immediately felt himself tighten and used his now free hands to grip his wife tightly.

Kirsten opened her eyes surprised when she felt his strong arms circling her body but she guessed he finally managed to open his tie.

Slightly amused she watched him taking his high but moaned along when she felt the warm flowering at her centre.

She felt never closer to Sandy than she was feeling right then.

After both had calmed their breathing, they sunk together into the pillows.

Kirsten buried her head in his neck and placed a few sweet kisses on his shoulder because she knew their peace wouldn't last long. Soon there would be a ringing cell or worst a ringing door bell.

"Baby"

And there it was. Sandy was probably wrecking his brains for a good excuse to leave her for work right now.

She pulled away to look into his eyes "Yeah".

Sandy's serious face softened into a grin and Kirsten giggled when he quickly turned them around so he was lying half on top of her.

"Now I get to be on top" he told her and she had a toothy smile on her face.

"So… you enjoyed your surprise?" she said but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Sandy lowered his head to leave a lingering kiss on his wife's soft lips before he laced one of his hands with hers.

"I did" he said amused wondering why she had had doubts he wouldn't have.

He couldn't think of a better surprise.

"Though…" he started to tease her a little bit "I prefer having the tie around my, or well, your, neck instead of my hands" he told her but grinned when she blushed. "Sorry?" Kirsten said but her lips were already covered by his again.

Kirsten pulled away and turned to her side, inviting him to cuddle against her back.

Sandy followed suit and lay close behind her so her back rested against his chest.

They laced their hands and Sandy breathed in her sweet scent, sighing contently.

When he went surfing this morning, he was looking for a way to get more…relaxed and he forgot to think about the thing that was most relaxing for him- spending time with his wife- and especially this kind of time.

He left a flurry of kisses down her neck and shoulder telling her how much he loved her over and over in his mind. He saw himself telling her everything he had thought about when he went surfing. That he wanted to step back from work a little bit and that he was sorry for neglecting her and the family so much. He was just about to tell her all this, when he heard the soft voice of his wife speaking.

"I know and I love you, too, honey"

"How did you…" he started to ask but stopped himself and shook his head in disbelief. Sometimes it was almost scary that one of them always knew what the other was thinking.

"When's your meeting today?" Kirsten asked sadly thinking about how comfy she was with him in bed and how she wished they could continue like this all day long.

Sandy grinned and turned her over so she rested on her side and was facing him.

"Which meeting?"

_K that's it!! Was it good? Or bad? Or boring? Please tell me what your thinking xxxxxxxx_

_Thanks for reading._

_Jen _

_Question: Do you want this to be a one-shot or maybe a story with more continued or changed scenes?? mwah x_

_Ps: Im sorry for my KAPUTT English, but i didnt wanna read over it again xD_


	2. The Beach Date

**HEY GUYS!! SO YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER MOTIVATED ME TO WRITE ANOTHER UPDATE SO QUICKLY!! I hope you like it cuz it was like sooo much work and it's the LONGEST chapter ive ever written!! (it were more than 13 Word-Pages and more than 7000 words lol). Please tell me what you think!! mwah xxxx**

„_You, me, romantic dinner by the water, followed by an even more romantic walk along the beach followed by…" _

_Did that sound familiar? Well it should! Season 3- in the kitchen. Kirsten wants to have a date with Sandy but he cancels because he wants to be in the right mood to "eat and walk" with her ( he has too much work to do) ;) _

_Now I think every Kandy-Fan hated that line and I for one would've loved to see their little date at the beach. What about you?? I can't show it to you, but I can definitely help you imagining how everything could've gone )_

_Enjoy._

_Ps: I changed some lines so please don't tell me every single word that's different !! _

_-_

After Ryan had left for work, Sandy and Seth were left alone in the kitchen, well, until the only woman of the Cohen family entered the room.

"Hey handsome men" she greeted them and the reply she got from both her boys were simultaneous shouts of "where".

"Oh my god I made the same joke as my dad" Seth said pretending to be shocked and whining playfully.

"Your dad is hilarious, you just don't see it these days" Sandy said trying to make another joke to cover his own unhappiness about his work for the hospital-project ruining his mood these days.

Seth just grunted in response before his face showed nothing but disgust at his mother's next words.

"Well then it's good that we two have a date tonight" she told Sandy as she walked confidently towards him and placed herself next to her husband so they were both standing in front of the kitchen counter.

Everyone in the room could tell that Sandy was clearly shocked, probably wondering if he had forgotten about a rendez-vous with his wife. Well, he couldn't remember anything.

"What?" he asked looking towards her and hoping he really hadn't forgotten anything important again. He could still see her disappointed eyes in front of him when she had realised that he had had forgotten about their 20th anniversary.

Kirsten just smiled and Sandy let out a sigh of relief- thank god they hadn't planned anything - he had lots of work to do.

"Well baby, I thought we could have a romantic dinner by the water" she told him and added quickly something "…followed by an even more romantic walk along the beach".

Sandy just looked at her, trying to understand what was going on.

Kirsten grinned when she thought about to what these things could lead.

She was just about to tell him when she started with the words "Followed by" but her son had already interrupted her with one of his sarcastic comments. Well, Sandy will know where I want this day to end, she said in her head and her grin only seemed to widen.

"Honey I cant tonight" Sandy pulled her out of her dream world.

"What?" now it was her who was asking if she heard him right.

He couldn't possibly say no to such a suggestion. Dinner with her, a romantic walk with her and sex were three things they hadn't done in ages, or at least she felt like that, so why would he say no?

"Why not?" Kirsten asked sadly and disappointed before her husband could come up with another excuse for cancelling their date.

Sandy thought about it feeling quite bad for rejecting her. Secretly, there was nothing else Sandy Cohen would enjoy more than a romantic date that would lead to a very hot night with his gorgeous wife – but sometimes you just couldn't have everything you wanted.

"Sorry baby but I have a lot of work to do and I still have to meet with Bill and the investors," he told her hoping she'd understand his position since she spent many years as the CEO of the Newport Group herself.

She didn't- and Sandy could it read in her eyes. This disappointment in her eyes again that never failed to break his heart in a million tiny pieces.

"I thought we could spend some time together," she said quietly before looking down and watching her hands, which were wrapped around her cup of coffee.

A coughing Seth interrupted the conversation.

"Alright, I got to go, see you guys later" he said, excusing himself from the room, actually the house, to not have to listen to his parents fight or, even worse, make out afterwards.

Sandy shut his eyes tightly as he heard the banging of the door closing.

Great, it wasn't just his wife he had to disappoint- now he had even scared his son away from the house.

Feeling something touch his hand caused Sandy to open them again and he was not surprised to find his wife's slim fingers wrapped around his hand.

"Honey, I wont lie – I wish we could spend more time together- but if something is really bothering you, tell me" she said in her usual soft understanding tone which never failed to make her husband open up and tell her everything he'd been worried about- he just couldn't help it. He couldn't lie to her.

Sandy told her about the piles of papers, which still covered his desk, at home and at the Newport Group. He told her about Bill Maryem and that he felt bad for doing practically everything to make the hospital-project a success. He told her how worried he was about the relationship with his sons but he didn't tell her how much he loved her or how worried he was about _them_. Not because they were in trouble- since rehab, they'd found their way back on solid ground and this kind of solid ground could survive any kind of earthquake at any time.

He was worried that they became two ships passing in the morning. He felt like they didn't get to see each other as often as they both wanted and needed- and this cancelled date was just another example to make him feel guilty.

His blue eyes met hers and he was worried for a moment of what she would say. He knew he had promised to her he wouldn't get carried away or change when he started working for the Newport Group and now he was standing in front of her like a little boy who was scared of going to school. She didn't need this kind of pressure and stress- she had enough weight put on her shoulder already.

Instead of saying _anything _Kirsten put her arms on his shoulders while giving him a look of sympathy- he usually hated to be looked at like that but he was realising that it was just what he needed- a moment to let himself fall, he just had forgotten about the only person who would never fail to catch him.

Kirsten let her hands slide around his shoulders until both her hands were crossed over on his back and her fingers danced around his shoulder blades to make him feel a little bit more relaxed.

Sandy sighed in contentment, wishing he'd never have to get out of her warm arms again.

All he wanted to do was cuddle into her chest, let all the stress of the last weeks fall off his body, and just enjoy some moments of peace with the person he loved most in the world.

"I love you" escaped his lips but he said it so quietly that she couldn't hear him. It didn't matter, no words were needed, because she _felt_ it.

"I love you," she said only a few moments later and Sandy smiled in a way he hadn't smiled in weeks.

They might have been busy and hadn't had any real time together in a while but they were still _Sandy and Kirsten_, the moral centre of the universe, as Julie Cooper used to put it.

Sandy pulled away lightly to put his lips on hers. He didn't know why but he just felt like doing it.

Kirsten was a little surprised when he kissed her but she was definitely not the one complaining. She had missed this side of their relationship.

It wasn't like their sex life was boring or they hadn't a sex-life at all. It was just when he got home so late and she had spent the day cooking and playing the housewife, they were both so exhausted that by the time they had finished their love-making, they both fell asleep almost immediately. The worst thing for both Sandy and Kirsten was not being able to talk after or share those sweet loving kisses both thought they'd die without when they were still in college.

Before they could get lost in their gentle embrace, the clock behind them started to beep signalling to them that it was 12 o'clock, time to get to work.

Sandy pulled away from their kiss, a look of pure regret plastered across his handsome face.

"Baby, I'm sorry but I…" he started to apologise to the beautiful blonde in front of him, but she interrupted him before the last words had left his full lips.

"I know," she said sighing and trying to stop the feeling of sadness that was coming up inside of her.

Kirsten swallowed deeply, raising a hand up to his face. She smiled absentmindedly when his rough skin from where he hadn't shaved properly this morning grazed her hand.

"Will I see you at all tonight?" she asked him but regretted it immediately when she sad his guilt ridden eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"No it's okay" Sandy stopped her from apologising. After all, it was his fault – he was the workaholic- not her, well, at least not anymore.

"I'll try to be home as soon as I can, beautiful" he told her before he placed his finger under her chin and kissed her gently on the forehead, causing her to close her eyes and a small smile to creep across her lips.

She simply nodded and blew him a kiss whilst watching him walk away from her.

Sighing, she took in her surroundings. The kitchen. The many kitchen supplies. The fridge, the table the counters, the stools and her new best friend, the stove.

No, she said to herself, I forgot the silence, it would probably top the stove, not that she was going to tell him.

-

Sandy sighed. He hadn't been that bored and stressed all in once in a while.

It was times like these that he couldn't understand why he was so stupid for even thinking he could enjoy his job for the Newport Group.

He turned around in his huge leather chair trying to clear his head from all this crap.

Sandy's eyes caught sight of the picture of his wife that was still sitting on the side of his desk.

It was a picture of a beautifully looking woman who stole his heart so many years ago. And even when it was just a photograph, Sandy felt like her bright blue eyes were watching his every move, protecting him from going the wrong path.

He didn't know why but he could never work without having a picture of his beloved beside him. It helped him concentrating, made him feel better, save.

She could be miles away and he still felt her presence wherever he was.

Sandy's daydream was interrupted by Matt, who was obviously worn out.

"Sandy" he said in a tired voice.

He quickly turned around to face the man who didn't look much older than his own son, especially when he was looking so tired and weak.

It wasn't typical for Matt but he was just a human being, too.

"What's going on?" Sandy asked seeing that Matt wasn't looking that good.

"Bill Maryem called" he told his boss, looking down for a second before catching Sandy's eyes with his.

"He's decided on" Matt started but Sandy finished his sentence for him.

"the others" he said and Matt only nodded, looking kind of embarrassed.

"Sorry boss" he said, still feeling quite guilty for screwing up the last presentation for Sandy and some important clients.

"Don't worry, no get going" he said and he could see the pure shock and sudden fear in Matt's eyes.

"Wh…wh…Sandy, I'm really sorry about everything that's happened but this job means everything to me, please don't…" he started but Sandy grinned at him "for god's sake, I didn't plan to fire you, alright? I want you to go home to get some sleep, you look like hell" he said jokingly and Matt only nodded, wondering why his boss was so cool about everything all of a sudden and being deadly relieved that he would keep his job.

"See you tomorrow, and Sandy" Matt said just when Sandy was about to get back to the paper-stuff that was waiting for him.

"Yeah"

"You should get some sleep as well, no offence" Matt said before leaving the office for the first time in days. He had worked his ass off for this project but he knew there'd always be a next one and this hospital-project seemed a little too mysteriously perfect to him anyway.

Sandy shook his head, chuckling. Yes, sometimes this boy was really like his son- and that was probably the reason why he got on so well with the younger man and got into business with him in the first place.

Matt was a young ambitious guy with a lot of future perspective but with too less life experience. However, he would think about his suggestion this time.

Come on, boy, who are you kidding? You just got an excuse to leave earlier enough to spend the evening with your wife.

This idea was something that was clearly too appealing for him to ignore.

"Becca?" he called his newly hired assistant. She came running into his office, almost falling over her high heels. Yeah, Sandy had definitely something for young colleagues.

"Sorry" she said clearing her throat. "Yes Mr.Cohen?" she asked waiting patiently for his response.

"I want you to call the restaurant at the beach, The Arches. I want to pick up dinner at about 8" he told her and she quickly pulled out her notebook to write some stuff down because she was famous for forgetting important things.

"O…okay, Sir, and what exactly do you want me to order for you?" she asked a little unsure and Sandy waved a hand at her as to say "don't worry about that".

"Just tell them it's for Mr. and Mrs.Cohen and they'll know what to get for us" he said and was just about to turn around when another thought entered her mind.

"Oh, Becca, hold on a sec. Do you have any idea where I could buy candles and from where the hell I could get a pick-nick blanket?"

-

Kirsten spent most of the afternoon in the kitchen, trying her best to stay occupied. She cleaned the stove, redecorated the tables, and rearranged the chairs a million times and all that for – nobody. Nobody would even notice.

Sighing she stopped fussing around and decided she would go and take a shower to get the dirt from gardening earlier off her hands and neck.

This was going to be a long day, she thought to herself and she watched her clothes drop to the floor one by one.

-

You can tell it excitement, but what Sandy was feeling was so much more than that. He literally couldn't wait to spend some time with his wife and he wanted this surprise-date to be perfect for her after he had disappointed her so badly only that morning.

While he was waiting in the queue of the nice little shop Becca had recommended him, Sandy decided to text his wife to see what she was doing and to make sure she'd be home when he got there to pick her up.

_Hi baby. Having a good day? I love you x Sandy_

He knew it was quite stupid to ask if she was having a good day since he knew she'd still be disappointed because he cancelled their date and he knew she'd probably in a deep state of boredom all by herself and with actually nothing to do.

When she didn't answer, Sandy was quite scared that she'd be mad at him, but he decided not to worry about that for now. It was finally his turn to pay and he left the shop with three big bags full of things he bought for Kirsten and their special night he had planned.

Looking at his watch, he noticed that it was almost six so he really needed to hurry if he wanted to set up everything, pick up the food AND surprise his wife in time.

Sandy whipped his sweaty forehead and murmured some reassuring words to himself, before he climbed into his car to finish his list of things that he still needed to do.

-

Kirsten had just wrapped a towel around herself when she heard a car pull up in the driveway.

She was surprised at first but when she went over to the window and saw a black limousine, her eyes widened in shock.

Kirsten couldn't believe her eyes and closed them for a second before opening them again. She'd seen right. She quickly went away from the window and wrapped the towel tighter around her body, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Who would visit her? Julie? No. One of her Newpsie-friends? She hoped not!

Before she could turn around to see who was at the door, Kirsten felt two strong arms wrapping around her almost bare waist. She gasped.

"Surprise" an all too familiar voice whispered into her ear before kissing her ear lobe softly.

The smile on Kirsten's face was indescribable when she realised who was standing behind her.

Turning around it only took her a second to fling herself into her husband's arms, kissing his neck a couple of times. She couldn't be happier- he was really home with her!

The moment Sandy had entered their bedroom and saw her only wrapped in a towel, he felt immediately all the passion of the last weeks being unleashed inside his body.

He just wanted this day to end already – certainly not because he wanted to sleep.

Pulling away from their hug, he kissed her softly on the lips before looking her body up and down a couple times.

"Honey, what are you doing here?" Kirsten asked, still amazed whilst pretending not to notice his lustful eyes watching her half-naked body.

It took a moment for Sandy to be able to answer her questions, his mind already stripping her off that short teasing towel.

"I'm here to take my wife out" he told her and watched happily how her face lit up in pure delight.

"You are?" she asked rhetorically, still not quite believing that this was really happening.

"Yeah you know, I thought about a romantic dinner by the water, followed by an even more romantic walk along the beach, followed by…" Sandy started and whispered the rest of the sentence seductively in her ear, making her smile, before he continued as loud as before "but it was just an idea I had".

Kirsten giggled when he finished his sentence and couldn't help but kiss him squarely on the lips.

"Really? An idea you had, huh?" she asked and pulled herself a little closer by wrapping her arms around his waist to be closer to him.

"Well then I better get dressed" Kirsten said looking deeply into his dark ocean deep and blue eyes.

Sandy could only nod before his wife pecked his lips and he watched her getting dressed right in front of him- oh yeah, he definitely hoped this day would be ending soon.

When Kirsten was ready and dressed in a beautiful wine-coloured skirt that was just long enough to look appropriate for her age and character and a plain white t-shirt that clung to her figure perfectly, Sandy grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her down the steps to take her finally to the place he wanted his, their, day to end.

-

Kirsten couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what Sandy had done for her.

Her eyes took in her surroundings: he had chosen one of the most beautiful places by the water she had ever seen and she could still feel the soft sand between her toes.

Smiling, her eyes swept then over the blanket he had covered some sand with so they'd be comfortable. Her eyes scanned the beautifully set tablet with some flowers and candles on it. She giggled when she spotted a heart next to the blanket that was made out of shells. Her husband wasn't the most romantic man in the world but he could be the cutest of all if he wanted.

Smiling softly she turned towards him and closed her eyes for a sweet kiss she placed on his lips to give him a taste of what was to come later and to thank him for all the efforts he made just to make her happy.

Sandy who was still holding her by the hand guided her slowly to the blanket before both sat down staring at each other. Kirsten couldn't believe her luck that he was really there with her wanting to spend time with her- she knew it sounded pathetic but it had been a while since anyone spend actual, special time with her.

Kirsten looked at the food smiling when she realised he had picked all her favourite food. She was just about to start eating when Sandy took the fork out of her hand, kissed her quickly and then started to feed her himself.

She smiled occasionally sharing the taste with him by kissing him deeply when he was feeding her something particularly delicious, sweet or fruity.

They enjoyed themselves, half lying half sitting on the blanket close to each other while Sandy was feeding the love of his life until she couldn't see the food anymore- of course that was considered as a compliment!

Sandy put away their containers and dirty dishes before he shifted his weight a little closer to her to wrap his arms around her from behind so her back rested against his chest and they could watch the peaceful waves.

Kirsten enjoyed being so close to her husbands after weeks of loneliness.

It wasn't like she didn't enjoy having the house to herself or that she missed the Newport Group, but sometimes it get a little boring without any of her three favourite men.

Sighing contently, she rested her hand on his shoulder so she faced the already showing starts.

Sandy was more than happy when he heard his wife was appreciating the food he had chosen and when she rested her body against his own. You could say what you wanted, but nothing was more relaxing for Sandy than to feel the warmth of Kirsten's body.

She felt safe in his arms. He felt safe because he knew she was.

After another few moments of silence Sandy started placing light kisses down her neck making her giggle when he reached a particularly ticklish spot.

When he reached her ear, he whispered some chosen sentiments to her before he said "Now about that romantic walk you suggested…". He let the rest of the sentence trail off.

A smile crept across Kirsten's face when she remembered the things she listed to him earlier- she definitely wouldn't forget what followed the second entry.

She slightly turned around to be able to look him in the eyes before she slowly edged her face closer to his so their lips could meet in a gentle kiss.

"I love you," Sandy murmured against her lips before he knew he even thought about it.

Kirsten smiled lovingly, having missed hearing those special three words from him.

"I love you, too" she answered her words sounding muffled against his lips as well.

Before long, Sandy and Kirsten were walking a small round along the beach while Kirsten rested her head against his shoulders and her small and hand was tightly in his.

It was a quiet, romantic ambience though both partners were long past the thoughts of the nice weather or the beautiful water.

They had definitely spent too much time apart and both couldn't wait to share the close intimacy they couldn't live without again.

Sandy watched Kirsten and listened contently to her soft breathes. He kissed her temple wishing he'd never have to leave her for anything but going to the bathroom or getting new food again.

Sandy felt her shivering slightly in his arms and frowned worriedly before he shrugged out of his suit jacket to put it around her delicate shoulders. Kirsten smiled at the gesture and the affection that came with it, thanking Sandy with a kiss, which was definitely a lot more prolonged, and dearly than the ones before.

When they pulled apart, their four blue eyes met, having a silent conversation. Everything they felt for each other was said. They leaned in again to seal their unspoken pact with a kiss- they wouldn't let work get between them again and since Sandy's, or Caleb's, project was obviously not the right thing for Bill Maryem and the hospital board, he could easily step a little back from the work for the Newport Group to concentrate on more _important_ things.

Sandy smiled softly when he watched his wife placing a single finger on his lips to caress his lower lip.

Still relishing in the memory of the feeling of her soft finger on his lips, he took her hand to lead her back to the blanket right by the water.

By the time they got back from the walk, that was quieter than the both of them had thought seen as they had a million things running through their heads they wanted to tell the other, it was already dark. They only found back to their warm blanket because the lit candles offered a bright source of light they could use and see from miles away.

Once again kissing Kirsten's head, they sat back down before they lay down completely to watch the stars. Sandy hand was holding hers and they were lay clasped together on Kirsten's chest.

He dared to look at her a few times, admiring her beauty and smiling at her excitement while she told him which star signs she could see- or thought she could.

They couldn't remember the last time they had the chance to have a few carefree hours to enjoy themselves.

No work, no kids, no interruptions. Just them- and they intended to take full advantage of that fact.

"Kirsten" he interrupted their silence after a few minutes.

She simply turned her head towards him so she could look in those deep blue eyes she would always get lost in.

Kirsten gave him one of those smiles, which gave him the okay to continue speaking.

"I missed spending time like this with you and I'm sorry that I put work before you this morning. I shouldn't have done it. I love you" he told her and Kirsten's heart melted.

"I don't know how you do it" Kirsten said seriously, shifting her body a little closer to his so their faces were barely apart. "But you always know the right words to say" she finished her sentence and sealed it with a long, intimate kiss.

Sandy smiled loving how forgiving she was- her good soul and her open heart were most likely the reasons for Sandy why he fell in love with that woman all those years ago.

Sandy lifted his hand up to his wife's face, softly stroking her cheek and leaning closer to her face. Kirsten took action, having decided that she couldn't and didn't want to wait any longer.

She kissed him, first gently, but quickly deepening the kiss by running her tongue over his lower lips until he obliged and let her in.

Their tongues brushed together in passionate strokes, never wanting to part again.

Both Sandy and Kirsten had missed the feeling of just kissing for hours without doing or thinking about anything else. They missed _spending time_ together. They missed their endless conversations in bed after they made love or before they went to sleep. They missed getting lost in each other's eyes when they looked at each other over the dinner table. They just hadn't had any real time together and they vowed to themselves that they'd make sure to spend a lot of more time together.

When first light moans escaped their throats, Sandy rolled them over on the blanket, careful not to crush their leftovers or roll them too far so they lay on the dry, soft sand- he just thought ruining Kirsten's 5.000 skirt wasn't her favourite part of foreplay.

Sandy's hands slowly started to wander, making his wife moan softly in delight.

While Sandy made himself busy with opening the buttons on Kirsten's shirt, she gripped him tightly to pull him as close to her as possible, parting her legs in the process to invite him in between them.

Sandy smiled and obliged immediately, making himself comfortable between his wife's warm thighs. Oh, how he missed being able to take as much time as he wanted to kiss and touch her.

Their recent sexual experiences had been good, but not as mind-blowing as they used to be but it was mostly because they didn't have time for anything but sealing the deal. Now, they could enjoy every moment of it not having to think about tomorrow and they were, for once, not completely exhausted so the fact that they were making love barely registered in their minds.

Kirsten pulled away and pushed her head back into the sand when she felt him between her parted legs. She'd missed just having him lying on top of her.

Sandy trailed kisses up and down her neck while she rubbed her hands through his thick black hair and down his back making the skin under his polo shirt tingle.

Not too soon after, both Sandy and Kirsten were stripped to their underwear, kissing each other passionately under the stars.

She gripped the back of his neck abruptly when she felt a sudden hardness against her. Instead of saying anything about it, Kirsten quickly turned them around so she was lying on top of him.

Sandy was a little shocked when his wife turned them around but the toothy smile was evident on his face when his wife sat up so she straddled his waist.

He knew he should be very lucky that she had even suggested something that intimate to happen at a public place- well not that anyone would watch them but it was still a lot more adventurous than the four save walls of their bedroom.

Softly stroking her hips, he watched his wife closing her eyes for a moment as she enjoyed his warm hands on her body and his arousal against her already damp panties.

Before Sandy knew it, Kirsten had put her hands behind her back, ready to unclasp her bra.

She hadn't even opened it properly and she could feel him harden obviously.

Kirsten let out a short groan before concentrating back on the task and slipping the bra off her arms.

He watched her amazed, loving her chest and how her breasts moved up and down whilst breathing. Sandy had never been able to take his eyes off her and especially not when she was being like that.

Kirsten looked down at him, her hair cascading around her gorgeous face. She smiled when she saw his face lit up after she'd flung her bra across the blanket and away from her body. After making sure he was still enjoying the show, she slowly started to rub her hands up and down his chest, her fingers tangling themselves in the thin, soft hairs of his chest.

Sandy closed his eyes in pure satisfaction, loving how gentle her movements always were.

Before long, he opened them again, not wanting to miss another second without her perfect body on top of his.

Kirsten tensed up all of a sudden when she realised that she was naked at the beach where everyone who happened to walk by could see her.

Sandy noticed this immediately and sat up so she was sitting on his lap.

"Baby, don't worry, it's already dark and nobody walking by could see us anyway- not that I think anyone would have a late night walk here anyway- this place is private and secluded, gorgeous" he told her and softly kissed her lips a couple of times, not liking the worried frown that had crossed her forehead for a few seconds.

She smiled at him- he honestly knew what to say no matter when or what they were talking about.

Kirsten nodded and sighed contently when Sandy buried his head in her chest and placed wet kisses all over her upper body. Her sighs however, quickly developed into soft moans, urging him on to continue with what he was doing.

Sandy's hands slipped around her bare waist and up and down her back, pressing her closer against his own body.

Another moan escaped her dry lips before she threw her head back and gave him an unrestricted view to her most intimate areas.

He smiled the smile she knew and could read so well- he wanted her.

When Kirsten looked back into his face and their eyes locked, both thought they couldn't live another second without being connected- physically and emotionally.

It only took them a second to remove the other one's last piece of clothing.

They resumed their passionate kissing, both just wanting, needing, more.

Kirsten was still seated on his lap, whimpering every now and then when his hardness touched a sensitive spot.

Kissing her like their wouldn't be a tomorrow, Sandy slowly wrapped one arm around her waist and put his other under her ass to lift her so he could stand up on his knees and push her backwards and back into the sand-covering blanket. They were both well past the point of being ready- not because they had had a long-lasting foreplay, but because they'd taken all the time they needed to focus completely on each other and nothing else whilst them being able to see every part of the other's naked body definitely helped pushing them closer to the edge. Usually, when Sandy got home late from work and they'd have just enough energy to make love, the light would always be turned off to not disturb one of the boys and because they knew they'd fall asleep immediately after because of exhaustion anyway, so this situation was completely different and, oh, so much better.

Sandy pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth, appreciating the low moans he swallowed.

Kirsten opened her eyes, watching him with his eyes closed. She smiled into the kiss, party because of the pure happiness she was feeling, partly because of the excitement that made her so incredibly wet and warm between her thighs.

Sandy didn't know why but he felts a pair of eyes on him, so he opened his own slowly, hoping he was wrong and nobody was watching him and his wife in the act.

When he opened them and his eyes caught immediately her gorgeous, deep, bright blue, shining eyes he smiled against her lips before closing them again.

This woman was so full of surprises.

Sandy felt his wife's hands running up and down his back, knowing that it meant she was ready for him, not that her throbbing clit was telling him anything else so he shifted his position a bit to get a little bit more comfortable between her slim legs.

Kirsten knew when he repositioned himself that it would only take second till he'd be inside her.

She felt his tip at her entrance, causing her breath to hitch in her already tight throat, before she slipped her hands around to his front to rub his chest.

Sandy closed his eyes in intense pleasure caused by her warm wetness covering the tip of his shaft and her small cold hands running over his, in contrast, warm sweaty chest. He couldn't take it any longer. He needed her and as much as they tried to enjoy having as much time as they wanted to do this, it was time.

He entered her slowly bit by bit, her wet walls making it a breeze to delve in deeper.

Sandy heard her whimper when he was completely sheathed inside her and was scared for a second he had hurt her.

Looking quickly into her eyes, relief swept over his features when he saw she was enjoying the pace he had set and she just needed some time to adjust to the feeling.

Kirsten smiled at him after a few seconds, allowing him to create a steady rhythm for them.

He obliged and started pushing in and out of her in a slowish rhythm, before he picked up pace and got a little faster, though he was still as gentle as ever. He was determined to _make love_ to her and not to sleep with her- for some people there might not be a difference between these two kinds of sex, _but for Sandy and Kirsten there was_.

Sandy and Kirsten knew they could sleep with someone else, they could have sex with someone else, they could even fuck someone else, but both knew _they could never make love_ to anyone else in the world no matter what happened.

It was simply something that was saved for the both of them, no one else could possibly understand.

_She knew, Sandy was not the only man in her life, but she knew as well, that he was the only man in her life she had ever made love to and the only man she'd ever make love to._

Her thoughts were interrupted by one of Sandy's low grunts, showing her that he was very close to letting go seen as Sandy Cohen had never been a man who moaned out his pleasure very often.

Only when it got serious and difficult for him to hold on- not that Kirsten was complaining since she moaned enough for the both of them.

Sandy tried desperately to hold on, wanting to give her as much pleasure as he could.

Kirsten's forehead was already sweaty and she felt like having a high fever when Sandy's pace increased again and she gripped him so tightly that she was surprised that he was still able to breath – not that it sounded like actual breathing but he wasn't fainting either.

Sandy's head dropped onto her shoulder, leaving some sloppy kisses wherever he could reach her.

"You feel so," he said but had to gasp when he felt the beginning of his wife's walls tightening around his painfully hardened erection.

"Incredible", he finished but his words were muffled by her skin against his lips and she could barely hear him because of his erratic breathing right next to her ear.

When the moment was finally there, Kirsten threw her head back, forcing Sandy to pull his own head out of her neck. He watched her taking her high nothing but graceful, making his eyes glow with lust and passion.

**Mission accomplished**.

"SANDY!" a scream pierced the quiet, sticky night air.

It took only seconds for him to follow her rise to euphoria, groaning her name in a way that would make it hard for anybody but Kirsten to understand what he meant.

After the sweaty but satisfied couple had calmed their breathing lightly, they sunk together, gripping each other tightly. They never wanted to let go again.

Of course, it was Sandy, who broke the peaceful silence between them.

"Baby you were…" he started and took a deep breath before continuing "absolutely amazing".

Kirsten smiled to herself, waiting for him to pull his head back out of her neck before she rewarded his statement with the sweetest of kisses.

"You weren't so bad yourself, handsome" she told him and he couldn't help but mirror her grin- he was glad that he could make this night good and special for her.

Before long, Sandy and Kirsten were lying next to each other, watching the stars and listening to the waves breaking only metres away from them.

Kirsten couldn't remember a more romantic night in her life- or at least not something that happened _not_ years ago.

Sandy saw her eyes starting to drop after a while and as much as he enjoying lying with his favourite lady at his favourite spot in the world, they needed to get home before the boys would wake up in the morning.

He touched her hand softly with his making her turn around and smile at the sight of his gorgeous eyes looking at her.

"We should probably head home baby- as amazing this is here, with you" he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Kirsten just nodded and pulled him close to her by the hand for one last sweet kiss.

They were soon back at Sandy's car, having packed all their stuff in the boot.

Now they stood on the passenger's side of the car, gazing at the ocean with their arms wrapped around each other.

"We should really do this again," Kirsten told him softly before she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Yeah" Sandy agreed smiling, being thrilled that Kirsten liked the spot he had chosen and night he had planned for her even if it had been _her_ idea.

"Thanks for giving me the idea" he whispered to her whilst open her side of the car with one hand so the other could stay wrapped around her waist for another second.

"Thanks for making it reality" she whispered back to him and gave him one of those angelic Kirsten Cohen smiles.

They had just pulled out of the parking lot next to the diner, when the familiar melody of Ronan Keatings "When you say nothing at all" filled the air.

Both Sandy and Kirsten simultaneously looked and smiled at each other and Kirsten put her hand, which Sandy grabbed every time he didn't have to use it to drive the car safely, on his lap.

It was just _their_ song.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I can never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing__**The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all**__**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all  
**__  
Oh, the smile on your face let's I know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all__**You say it best, when you say nothing at all…**_

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near (oh, hold me near)  
You drown out the crowd (drown out crowd)  
Try as they may, they can never defy  
What's been said between your heart and mine

You say it best, when you say nothing at all  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all  
(The smile on your face)  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all  
(The truth in your eyes)  
(The touch of your hand)  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all  
(Let me know that you need me)  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all

Sandy couldn't help but look down at the hand which was still lying on his lap.

"I love you so much" he told her whilst listening to the soft last tones of the song's ending.

She looked at him, giving him the smile that let him know that she needed him, couldn't live without him.

She said nothing. And he understood.

--

_K first of all thank you so much for reading! I really hope i didnt disappoint you with this chapter. If you want more, tell me, if you dont want more cuz that chap sucked, i wanna know too (bt please dont be too cruel!! lol). xxx_

_PS: Thanks to Cohenwannabe for being the best inspiration a person could hope for. I love you x _

_**PLUS SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH BUT I DIDNT WANT TO READ OVER THAT GIGANTAMUUUNGO CHAPTER AGAIN HAHA!! I think everyone who's written a chap knows what i mean! ;)**_

**_JEEEN_**


	3. Makingup will always be the best!

**Hey Guys! Here's chapter three of my Lucky-Tie-Story ;) I hope you enjoy the chapter!! (It's for Cohenwannabe x3) **

**Please, please please tell me your opinions!! Thanks x Plus: Thank you soo much for your reviews on the last chapter(s) )**

They swayed from side to side, not a single word was spoken between them.

She still couldn't quite believe with what kind of surprise he had come up with for her- she hadn't heard him singing in forever and as much as she tried to deny it sometimes, she loved his low, expressive voice. It never failed to touch her soul when he sang to her and especially not tonight with that look on his face, on their special day.

Kirsten's head was still resting safely on his shoulder, breathing his sweet scent in and out. His new cologne was one of her presents for him that morning. She shut her eyes tightly when the memories of that morning swept back into her mind. She had been so disappointed with him, that he forgot this important day, though she couldn't really blame him. Over the summer she'd been so distant and cold, it didn't surprise her that he didn't think about the most romantic holiday of the year for the Cohens- their twentieth anniversary. She was the one who pushed him away:

Kirsten had left out Valentines, she didn't celebrate her birthday and barely made an effort on his, she didn't let him touch her, kiss her for ages, so why would she want to celebrate their anniversary? Sandy had simply thought logical and it hurt Kirsten all the way more that she was the reason why he forgot one of the most important days in their relationship.

"A penny for your thoughts" he whispered into her ear and smiled slightly when she picked her head up off his shoulder and the sound of her soft giggles surrounded the dancing couple.

Kirsten didn't answer him immediately so he changed his offer "two pennies?" he asked and Kirsten smiled sweetly up at him- even with high heels he was still well taller than her.

"Three pennies? But that's my last offer" Sandy said and was silenced with a loving kiss which he accepted only too happily. When they pulled apart, their blue eyes locked instead of their lips.

"4 pennies and I'll tell you what I was thinking" Kirsten joked back and her hands moved position from resting on his shoulder and being clasped against his heart to behind his neck so they could hold each other closer.

Sandy looked like he was contemplating her offer for a few moments before he nodded.  
"Alright"

Kirsten cleared her throat lightly before she started to do her part of their deal.

"Well" she said and watched him lifting his eyebrows curiously. "I was thinking of…" Kirsten said but interrupted herself again. "You, us, and how happy I am to be with you here" she told him and it was nothing but the truth. Sandy smiled down at her and kissed her nose slightly, making her giggle.

"Me, too, baby, and I'm glad you liked the surprise" he said. Sandy stopped himself from apologising again, knowing that it wouldn't change what happened- it would only ruin their night and the rest of their day and she knew by now how guilty he felt for letting her down.

"It feels like forever since we danced like this," Kirsten told him after a while, their eyes still watching each other. Sandy nodded and pulled her a little tighter against his body, craving the warmth she offered. It was another thing both missed so much, their physical relationship like they were used to it before the whole summer-disaster brought a cloud of chaos over the Cohen-household and especially over Kirsten and Sandy's bedroom.

"I missed you," Sandy said sincerely and not in a way that was offensive or could upset her because she felt like he was blaming her for the distance that had grown between them until they couldn't see each other anymore.

Kirsten used the hands behind his neck to pull his face down to hers until she could catch his lips in hers. She was never someone for public displays of affection but everyone was busy dancing, the room was only filled by low whispers and the sound of another one of Solomon Burke's sweet songs and it was _their _day after all and a kiss had never hurt anybody- except for their son.

Sandy closed his eyes when he enjoyed the amazing sensation of her soft small lips meeting his bigger ones. Kirsten had her eyes closed already and sighed slightly as their lips moved in perfect motion. He smiled into the kiss when she didn't seem to break away and he dared to open his lips lightly, hoping she would follow his lead. To his surprise, she did just that, opening her mouth to grant his tongue entrance to her mouth.

They deepened their passionate kiss, their delicate tongues tangling with each other.

Sandy and Kirsten enjoyed each other's touch so much that they almost forgot where they were.

"MUM, DAD" their son's voice interrupted them and their rosy flushed faces pulled away from each other, their bodies still not ready to lose contact.

They watched Seth getting closer with Alex on his arm, followed by Ryan with Lindsay.

"God, we thought you had left to finish the night with…err… discussing Russia's new president whilst playing a game of scrabble, I thought I'd never find you two amongst all these people" he explained and Alex and Lindsay looked at each other, shaking their heads while Ryan slapped Seth playfully on the arm.

"Ouch dude, alright alright, Mum, dad, enjoy the rest of your night, we are away to get food with the girls, the snacks Alex made are absolutely repulsive, you could almost think she is related to you instead of me, mum" Seth said and simultaneous shouts of "Hey" could be heard above the soft melody of the music.

"Now get going, I want to be left alone with your mother," Sandy said and Seth and Ryan screwed their faces up in disgust whilst all three girls smiled adorably.

"Dad you're getting weirder and weirder every day- Left alone with all these people around you?" Seth asked and was just about to turn around to leave when his father's next words made his eyes widen in shock.

"Who said we would stay here, son? Your mother hasn't gotten the best part of her surprise" he said and winked at his blushing wife.

"God dad you're so gross" he said in disgust and murmured a "swallowed a bit of throw-up there" before he dragged Alex and the others outside to be as far away from the BAIT SHOP or the Cohen Casa, as possible. Ew.

"You just love annoying our son, don't you?" Kirsten asked when her husband focused back on her after they watched their kids leaving with some people in tow who appeared to be some homeless they had invited so the room looked more...alive.

"I do" Sandy smiled back at her and pecked her delicate lips a couple of times.

"Now about that surprise… did you just make it up to scare them away from us for the rest of the night?" she asked and Sandy shook his head, grinning as wide as he could.

"I do have something else planned with you my beautiful bride but I think Seth wont dare to come back to the house any time soon, plus, I told them to stay with their girls tonight" he told her and she couldn't keep the smile off her own face. She loved how he looked at her, touched her, kissed her, it was like the terrible memories of the summer slowly disappeared one by one and left was the unconditional love they felt for each other.

This night would end in the most perfect way Kirsten could think of, that she was sure of.

"You got me excited" Kirsten said and let him pull her as close to him as possible. Her heart beat faster when she felt his own heartbeat vibrating in her chest.

"Well we should make our way home then, my dear" he said and was just about to grab her hand to lead her away from the crowd when Kirsten stopped him, trapping him against her body.

"One last dance?" she asked, pouting cutely. He couldn't resist. Sandy repositioned his hands on her body and placed a single kiss on her forehead before they continued swaying from side to side, his cheek resting against her head, their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

-

"So what is my surprise exactly?" Kirsten asked after they'd climbed into Tim's, Sandy's friend from the police, car.

"You'll see, baby" he told her and smiled over at his beautiful wife, before starting the engine.

"I always wanted to drive in a police car," Sandy said, trying to ignore his wife rolling her eyes.

"Boys" she said to herself before she started giggling "Guys and cars, an unbeatable combination".

"Oh no my fantasy included a beautiful policewoman on the passenger seat" he told her and smiled sexily at her, raising his eyebrows in a seductive way before he focused back on the road.

Kirsten just giggled but stopped when her eyes caught Tim's hat in the back seat. Grinning she leaned back until she could grab it and then put it on her head making Sandy laugh out loud.

"Exactly, baby, you got me. Dead sexy"

Kirsten giggles floated through the car and it was like the music they had listened to earlier to Sandy.

His giggles stopped abruptly when he felt her hand innocently touching his thigh.

"Baby, watch your hands" he told her warningly but Kirsten knew he was just joking.

She decided to tease him moving her hand slowly up and down, the police hat still on her head.

"Kir—sten" he gulped when he felt the heat of her rubbing hands through his trousers on his skin.

"What?" she asked, playing innocent- she hadn't done anything wrong, though she knew what the innocent stroking of his leg was doing to him.

"Don't" he said when she slipped it a little higher, feeling his pants tighten next to her small hand. She knew it was time to stop and both were only too relieved when they saw their big house approaching in the distance.

-

Kirsten had definite difficulties with opening the front door as her keys kept dropping to the floor as Sandy was distracting her with his arms around her body and lots of kisses on the back of her neck. She really needed to get that damn door open, she thought to herself and moaned softly when he pressed his already evident erection against her lower back.

"Baby stop" she said giggling but Sandy's hands only moved higher touching the sides of her breasts.

Another sigh escaped her lips before she bent down to pick the keys up for the 3rd time since they arrived home. Sandy closed his eyes tightly when she pushed her ass accidentally into his groin- for god's sake they needed to get that damn door open.

When she stood back up, he let her unlock the door first before he got back to roaming her body with his hands and assaulting her soft skin with his warm lips.

"What… do… I …need... to… do… if… I… want… my…surprise?" Kirsten asked, her sentence was interrupted by many moans and sighs.

Sandy groaned in frustration mixed with desperation and lust, he didn't think he could wait that long. He wished he could pull her to the floor and make love to her right then and there, but unfortunately he had told her about the surprise.

"Baby, I can't wait," he whispered into her ear before gently kissing it, lightly licking her earlobe. Kirsten smiled and threw her head backwards so he had better access to her neck while her head rested on his shoulder- if she was honest, she was desperate for him as well.

They continued like this for a little while longer until Sandy grabbed one of her hands and pulled her quickly upstairs and towards their bedroom.

Kirsten laughed quietly at his obvious desperation before she used both her hands to push him against the wall right before they reached the bedroom door.

Sandy kissed her immediately, their lip-locks turning sloppier and definitely more desperate.

"I want you" he groaned into her mouth and pushed her backwards so they finally reached their bedroom. They almost fell when they stumbled across the room. Kirsten was trying to lead him towards their queen-sized bed but she felt Sandy reluctant. "Hmm baby, bed," she whispered but he pulled away from their embrace, the only contact between them being his hands which held hers, though there was more than an arm-length of air that separated their bodies. He grinned at her for a few moments and shook his head.

"What don't you want to?" Kirsten asked and had to laugh when she saw the tent his trousers had formed between his thighs.

Without another word, he pulled her close to him again and then through their closet.

"I, actually, bought, you, lingerie, but, I'm, way, too, desperate, to let, you try, it, on, first" he mumbled breathlessly against her lips and motioned to a pink VICTORIA'S SECRET bag next to their bathroom door. Kirsten smiled and whispered her thanks against his full lips. She was about to grab it when he clasped her hand with his to prevent her from moving it.

He then opened the door to their bathroom and pushed his wife inside first so she had an unrestricted view of everything he had arranged.

Candles lit the room, the bathtub was filled with a million red rose petals and warm water, a big "I love you, darling" was written across the mirror and she could see at least 5 beautiful vases with big roses in the room.

She gasped not believing her eyes. Sandy Cohen could be romantic if he wanted to be but not that romantic, right?

"Who helped you do this? Seth?" she asked surprised, knowing how creative her son was compared to his father.

Sandy chuckled behind her before he pressed a button, sending the sweet melody of Darren Hayes "Insatiable" through the air.

"Do you really think Seth would help me decorate our bathroom like _this?_ He might be a little slow in that department but he would've known what I planned to happen in here with that kind of decoration" he told her and wrapped his arms back around her waist. Kirsten grinned widely and covered his hands with hers. Oh how she loved him.

"Really? And what do you wanna do in here?" she asked seductively and turned around so they faced each other, his arms still circling her slender waist.

"You" he said simply before he pressed his lips back onto hers and his hand reached behind her to the zip of her black dress.

Giggling quietly she started kissing his neck while she tried to get him out of his clothes as well.

"You have to be the sexiest thing on earth," he said when they stood opposite each other in all their glory, completely naked. Both their erection was evident. Sandy's swollen manhood, Kirsten's hard nipples and the warm wetness that gathered around her inner thighs which they both couldn't see but knew it was there since they last kissed.

Kirsten smiled at his statement, knowing that his groin had definitely taken control of his body and mind and he couldn't think clearly anymore.

The next time their bodies met, they didn't let go off each other again. Sandy helped her into the bathtub while he tried his best to keep control whilst feeling her small cold hands exploring his body. When they eventually found a comfortable position in the warm water, they pulled apart to look into each other's warm, sparkling eyes. Kirsten smiled as she watched the many scarlet rose petals flowing around them in the balmy water.

Sandy smiled when he saw her smile and caught one of the petals on his index finger. He used it to trail it softly up and down her neck, along her face, across her lips and along her collarbone. Kirsten moaned, eyes closed, at the pleasurable, soft and almost tickly feeling the rose petal left on her skin.

Her hands rubbed slowly up and down his chest, helping him to keep himself up above her and also making his skin tingle every time she stroked the soft hairs there. She had her eyes still closed as she felt him parting her legs slightly with the help of his free hand and his knees.

She thought about opening them again but the music that still filled their en-suite bathroom was so relaxing that she just didn't want to. Sandy looked down at her angelic form, watched her beautiful naked body slightly blurry through the water surface, listened to her soft moans that could be heard above the gentle music.

He couldn't wait any longer.

Kirsten frowned lightly when he surprised her and she felt him slowly pushing his hardness against her wetness. She threw her head back as she felt him getting bit by bit inside her, bringing them closer and closer together. Kirsten whimpered, moaned in pure satisfaction and Sandy soon joined in as he started moving slowly between her tight walls, gradually increasing his pace. As they moved together, both with their eyes closed, placing kisses all over each other's faces and other bits of skin they could reach, panting, gripping each other tightly, they didn't care how the water overflowed and drenched their entire bathroom floor bit by bit as they moved fast against each other in the water.

Sandy had been ready since he felt her hands massaging all up his leg in the car, so now that he was actually inside her, felt her surrounding him, hearing her groan his name, it was only a matter of time until he could allow to let himself go.

He felt like he couldn't breathe but a expression of pure relief swept over his face, when he felt her body responding to what he was doing to her.

After a few more moments that felt like forever to both Sandy and Kirsten, she finally started to tighten around him, making him release as well.

They screamed each other's name in harmony, almost simultaneously.

The couple sank together into the water until only their heads could be seen above the surface. Both their breathing was still harsh and as they tried to calm it, Sandy placed quick, loving kisses all over her beautiful, rosy cheeks and her face.

"You, were, amazing" he told her as his head dropped to her shoulder and he continued placing kisses on her skin, just on her neck. She felt him slowly withdrawing from her and opened her eyes for the first time in a while. The lovely chosen decorations stared back at her while she stroked her lover's back in rhythm to the gentle melody of "Let's make love" by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill.

"You weren't so bad yourself" she told him- she didn't need to voice out how amazing the night had been and he was the main reason for her happiness. They had finally found their way back on solid ground, together, and they could survive everything the world threw at them- they always had and they always would.

"I love you baby" he told her and it was like he had read her thoughts, making her smile at the ceiling.

"I love you, too, so so much," she answered whilst running her hands through the hair on the back of his neck.

They loved each other, held each other and it was all that needed to be said and done between wife and husband. Well, not all as Sandy felt the need to speak again "Happy Anniversary, beautiful"

"Happy Anniversary, honey" she answered him and accepted the gentle kiss he placed on her lips only too happily.

"Happy anniversary" he repeated sleepily, obviously worn out by the singing, dancing, teasing, kissing, foreplay and last but definitely not least their love-making in the bath.

Kirsten smiled to herself a few seconds before speaking again "You always have to say the last word, huh" she joked and Sandy giggled softly in her ear before kissing it just as gentle as his voice was.

"You were the one who spoke the last time,s" he reasoned and Kirsten giggled "Not anymore".

"And yet you spoke again"

"Yes right after you"

"What do I have to do to get you to stop?" Sandy asked and Kirsten took his head in both her hands, kissing his forehead.

"You could carry me to bed, love" she said and he smiled before slowly getting up and out of the bath, ignoring the wetness that touched his feet. She squealed in delight when he scooped her up into his arms and made his way towards the door. Kirsten raised one of her eyebrows when he turned the volume of the CD-player up so it could be heard in their bedroom.

Sandy's answer to her questioning eyes was a cheeky grin, which told her she was wrong by thinking this night had almost found its end.

Oh yes, they were definitely glad to have the house to themselves, both thought as the carefully-chosen love songs followed them to bed.

**Please leave a review to punish/ reward me ;D hehe. Jen x3**


End file.
